heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Pendragon (BBC)
|appearance = Tall and lean man, with blond hair, blue eyes, tall, muscular |occupation = Crowned Prince of Camelot (formerly) King of Camelot |alignment = Good |affiliations = House Pendraogn |goal = To rid the world of magic (formerly) |home = Camelot |family = Guinevere Pendragon (wife) Uther Pendragon (father) Ygraine Pendragon (mother) Morgana Pendragon (half-sister) Thomas (father-in-law) Elyan (brother-in-law) |friends = Merlin, Guinevere Pendragon, Sir Leon, Lancelot |love interests = Guinevere Pendragon (true love and wife) Princess Mithian (ex-fiancee) |fate = Dies of his wounds but will one day return. |quote = "Sometimes I think I know you, Merlin. Other times..." "I swear I'm going to rescue my men, or die trying" "You know me, Merlin. I never listen to you." }}'Arthur Pendragon '''is a main character in BBC's ''Merlin, portrayed by Bradley James. He is the king of Camelot, husband of Guinevere, brother of Lady Morgana and one of the best friends of Merlin. Background Since Uther and his wife could not concieve a child, Uther asked Nimueh, a Priestess of the Old Religion to make it possible. Soon, Ygraine could become pregnant with a son. However, in exchange for Arthur's birth, his mother died in childbirth due to the Old Religion. Personality Role in the series Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 Series 4 Series 5 Quotes *"We ride at dawn." - Arthur's favourite sentence. *''"God, have mercy."'' - Upon seeing Morgana Pendragon *''"Sometimes I think I know you, Merlin. Other times..."'' - to Merlin *''"You are nothing but a hypocrite and a liar!"'' - to Uther *''"Come on then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."'' *''"Put the sword down, Merlin, you look ridiculous."'' - to Merlin *''"You don't have a dog and fetch the stick yourself. No offence, Merlin."'' - to Merlin *''"You know me, Merlin, I never listen to you."'' - to Merlin *''"Guinevere, I... want you to know that your job is safe and that your home is yours for life. I guarantee you that. I know that under the circumstances, it's not much but, erm... anything you want, anything you need, all you have to do is ask. I am sorry."'' - to Guinevere *''"Stick to girls who are more... how can I put it... on your level. She can't be your friend, let alone anything else."'' - to Merlin about Morgana Pendragon *''"I don't imagine anyone loving you like that either"'' - to Morgana Pendragon *''"Father, please, I can't allow this. This is madness! There's no way *Merlin* is a sorcerer!"'' - to Uther about Merlin *''"She's a troll! A giant...grey...stinking! Troll!"'' - to Uther *''"What happened to you Morgana? I thought we were friends."'' - to Morgana Pendragon *''"I swear I'm going to rescue my men, or die trying."'' - to Merlin *''"He has all the makings of a fine knight. Don't you think?"'' - to Merlin about Mordred *''"Just hold me – please"'' - Arthur to Merlin *''"Thank you"'' - Arthur's last words to Merlin *''"Right, you jumped up dung beetle, this is it. The final test. Pass this and you're a knight of Camelot. Fail, and you're no one. You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine. You face me."'' - Arthur on the training ground *''"Shut up, Merlin." - ''to Merlin on numerous accounts Category:Merlin (BBC series) characters Category:Royalty Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Kings Category:Arthurian characters Category:Princes Category:Siblings Category:Wealthy characters Category:English characters Category:BBC series characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters introduced in 2008 Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Nobility Category:Males